


To See You Again

by orphan_account



Series: I Will Wait A Thousand Nights To See You Again [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Fanon Matt Holt is Canon Matt Holt, Fluff, Humor, M/M, No Smut, Or should I say fiancés, Slash, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Fiancés, Space Husbands, Space Mom Matt Holt, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Shiro/Matt reunion I was disappointed not to see.





	To See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> There's, like, one swearword.
> 
> Beware the fuck.
> 
>  
> 
> Also it's really gay.

"..this is my brother, Matt."

Matt stepped down the ramp leading from the lion's mouth, waving and smiling as he went and feeling a bit like a princess as he did so. This was probably the best day he'd had in a while. His sister-- _his sister_ \-- was a paladin of Voltron!

"Nice to meet you," A big guy in yellow said, "I'm Hunk."

The tall dude in blue waved, "Lance."

Smiling, Matt waved back. He had been nervous, earlier, to be meeting the paladins of Voltron-- even if his sister was one. It was comforting to see they were about his age..

Well, not really for the universe, but definitely for him.

He shook hands and exchanged greeting, kissed the hands of an _actual_ Princess, and bragged about his sister some more.

"Matt." A familiar voice said. Matt turned, warily wondering if he was hallucinating. (It wouldn't be the first time) But when he was turned all the way, he was not deceived.

Shiro, taller, older, but alive. An entire forelock of his black hair had turned stark white and there was a large scar over his nose. He had a-- _was that a robot arm?_ In the long run, however, this isn't what Matt was focused on.

He took a wary step forward. _"Shiro?"_ Shiro smiled, opening his arms slightly.

"Hey, Matt."

And Matt sprung forth as if from a sling shot. Performing a perfect attack hug, or a glomp as he liked to call it, Matt fought back tears as he pressed his face into his lover's shoulder. He felt strong arms hold him tightly, and he felt even more like crying.

"I didn't think you were still alive," he said quietly. "You walked in and I was dragged out, but _they wouldn't tell me_."

They pulled back, now facing each other. Shiro's hands on his hips, and Matt's arms around Shiro's neck and shoulders. "I'm okay now."

And then Matt kissed him.

They both heard exclamations of surprise from the team, but they were lost in their own world. Shiro's lips moved against his, sparking feelings in Matt he thought he'd never feel again. Matt had tried to keep it chaste, but it quickly grew passionate and possessive. They hadn't seen each other for _literally_ years, and for all that time they didn't know if the other was dead or alive. Matt felt a knot in his gut loosen and unravel as the tension of the unknown fate of his fiancé left him. Shiro tightened the hug, and they both broke the kiss to breathe, only to go back to hugging once more.

Meanwhile, the other paladins of Voltron were really fucking confused.

"What?!" Pidge yelled.

Matt and Shiro separated in surprise, turning to the others. They all looked stunned.

"What?" Matt said defensively, "I'm not allowed to kiss my fiancé?"

"You're engaged?!" Pidge exclaimed, "When did this happen?!"

"Uh.." Shiro hesitated, "Kerberos?"

"Gahhh!" She threw her hands up in the air in frustration, _"Idiots!"_

Lance held up a hand, finally recovered from the shock. "Waitwaitwait, you're engaged to Shiro?"

"Uh, yes?" Matt said in confusion. Lance closed his eyes and brought his hands forward in a _'boi'_ motion, learned from his _Abuelita_.

"You do realize that makes you our Space Mom, right?"

"Space Mom?" Matt repeated blankly. He then smiled mischievously and winked at Lance before taking on a much more serious expression and turning slowly to his lover.

"Shiro?" He asked benignly, which immediately set off warning bells in Shiro's mind. "If I'm Space _Mom_..." He leaned in very close, so his mouth was right beside Shiro's ear. "Does that mean you're _Daddy_?"

Shiro immediately flushed bright red and stuttered out an incomprehensible reply. Meanwhile, Hunk and Lance were barely standing--using each other as support as they both nearly collapsed from laughter.

"Is this a joke I am unaware of?" Allura said blankly. Coran nodded in agreement, sending all three of the other Paladins into even deeper fits of laughter.

" _Matt_ ," Shiro groaned in embarrassment. Matt smiled unrepentantly, and Shiro smiled instinctively in response. Gathering his fiancé into his arms, Shiro placed his forehead gently on Matt's and embraced him.

"I missed you." Shiro whispered. Matt looked up slightly to place another kiss on Shiro's lips. They both smiled, lovestruck and watery with happy tears.

"I love you, too." Matt whispered back.

They stayed like that for quite sometime. (Although, they were eventually forced to part when the other present Paladins tackled them for a group hug.)


End file.
